Fairytale
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Oneshot: Silver and his father are blacksmiths. One day the king's daughter Lyra gets caught by a dragon named Rayquaza. What will happen?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is just fanmade!**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Silver's P.O.V:

**Fairytale:**

My father was a famous blacksmith in our village. One day the king arrived and asked my father to make a sword out of silver. A few months later I was born, and my father named me after the metal the king liked the most. My mother died when I was born and so I grew up with my father. Years passed and I became a young man. I was only seventeen years old but I had to help my father in his shop. The king came to our house once again, he said he needed us to make a weapon that could defeat a dragon, the mighty Rayquaza. His daughter, Lyra had been captured and locked up in a tower. Hundreds of man had tried to save her but none of them had succeeded.

**How it all began:**

"Weavile, come here!" I ordered the creature. He didn't listen and just ran into the forest. I just hoped no one would see him… I didn't know what it was, it just told me it's name was Weavile. Well, 'told'. He couldn't speak of course, he could only say his name and that's how it tried to make itself clear. He could use attacks too. He could shoot ice out if his palms and create dark, purple balls who seemed to take all the happiness out of you. Somehow, I wasn't scared of this creature, it had chosen me to be his friend when he was still a baby. Well, a baby… One day I was walking around the forest and found an egg, it was huge, I knew it wasn't a normal bird egg. A little blue thing came out, it's name was Sneasel. Over the years it had grown up and one night a light glow appeared around it's body. Since then I had to call him Weavile.

He stopped at the side of the lake and rested in the water. He was always sad in the summer, he didn't like the hot weather. I had figured out that the creature's parents came from somewhere where it was always cold and dark, since he had changed at night and liked the winter. When it was snowing outside I could barely lock him up in my room, he wanted to go outside and play. But he understood that no one could ever know he existed, he was smart. "It's time to go back home, Weavile." I said to him. He nodded once and climbed into my bag. He sure was heavy…

~

"Father, what's going on?" I walked into our house and saw a few of the kings man standing in front of him. They held a large bag of gold and were talking to him. My father turned around and looked at me with his dark eyes. I had my father's eyes, but my mother's hair color, a fiery red. At least, that's what my father had always told me.

"The king's daughter has been caught by the mighty dragon." He said to me. I gasped for air. The mighty dragon? He had lived for over a thousand years and his name was Raquaza. He lived at the top of a mountain, which stands on island far away in the ocean. At least, that's what the legend says. "We have to make a swords that's strong enough to defeat him." I nodded once and we went to work.

~

"Take care, my son." My father hugged me, something he didn't do very often. He was the only one who knew about Weavile and I knew that they would take care of eachother when I went on board of the ship. I had to go with the king's men because I had to teach them how to hand the sword properly. It was a beautiful sword, if I may say so myself. It was made out of silver, because that was what the king liked and it had a ruby gem attached in the handle. The swords was extremely sharp and strong, but heavy too. It would take a few weeks of training to learn how to hand it and since we had to travel a few weeks to the island, it would be just enough time for the soldiers to learn.

After two weeks the trainings didn't go very well at all. The men could barely hold the sword and I wondered why that was. I on the other hand could hand the sword perfectly, it was as if it was made for me personally. The king's men looked at me with envy in their eyes. We still had one week and a half and they had to learn quickly now.

~

"I'll go," a blonde man said. He took the sword, he was one of the few who could hand it, but none of them was as good as me though. He didn't look scared at all and maybe he would be able to rescue the princess.

A few hours later he came back, almost paralyzed by fear. Hundreds of men went to the castle after him but none of them succeeded. They were all hurt, some even missing a limb but the sword came back whole. There was nothing that could destroy it.

"Why don't you go and try," the blonde man said to me, clearly out of his mind. Didn't he notice that after these few weeks none of the soldiers had succeeded? How could a boy like me be different.

"What's the point?" I asked. "Even the sword can't defeat the dragon." He looked up at me.

"Are you scared, boy?" Something inside of me told me I wasn't.

"No." He threw the sword to me.

"Then go."

~

There I stood, eye to eye with the evil dragon. He didn't look very happy, probably because he was being bothered by humans all the time. He opened his mouth and I could see green flames coming out. I swung my sword and suddenly an ice-beam came out of it. This was strange… The ruby gem started glowing and Weavile suddenly appeared. Had my father found a place to lock him up?

"Weavile, what are you doing here?" I yelled. He looked at me with determination in his eyes, it seemed like he had been waiting for this moment all along.

His eyes turned blue and I could feel the temperature lowering. An icy wind was coming towards us and I could feel snow falling on my face. This wasn't right, it couldn't snow at this time of the year. A huge blizzard approached us and to my surprise we weren't hurt by it. I looked over to my Weavile and suddenly realized that he was doing all of this. An ice-beam shot out of his hands and hit the dragon in the face. It didn't seem to like the ice, it weakened because of it… I saw my chance and ran into the castle, trying to find the princess. After opening almost every door I could see I ran up the stairs to the highest tower.

There she was, sitting at a window and looking down at the dragon who was being defeated by some strange creature. But she didn't seem scared at all, she seemed happy. A little green creature sat beside her.

"You're finally here, Silver," she said to me.

"How do you know my name?"

She turned around and smiled at me, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Her deep brown eyes had me captured. "This is Celebi," she said, pointing to the creature next to her. "It has the ability to travel in time." I gave her a questioning look, this couldn't be true. "Did you think you were the only one who had a Pokémon?"

"Pokémon?" I asked.

"That's the name of creatures like your Weavile and my Celebi. Come, I'll show you." She took my hand and suddenly we were in a place, somewhere far away.

**Time travel:**

_"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the room. There was a big red carpet on the floor and a long table was standing on it._

"In the palace," she whispered. Suddenly I could see myself walking into the room with a little boy in my arms. It had red hairs like me but the princess' deep brown eyes.

"Where is your mother?" I asked the boy. He yawned and rested his head onto my shoulder.

"Maybe she's with your pokémon, daddy…" I was shocked, was this really my son? The view changed and I was now standing next to the princess and Weavile, still holding the boy in my arms.

"You're little brat misses you, Lyra" I whispered into her ears. She smiled and took the boy out of my arms, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Wasn't it fun to hang out with daddy?" she asked the little boy.

"It was tiring," he yawned. She laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips before she went inside again. The view changed once more and we were standing in a room. Although it was dark I could clearly see myself lying in a bed, holding princess Lyra in my arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

**Back to the normal time:**

"What was that all about?" I asked. We were standing in the castle again and I could hear the dragon's screams outside.

"My Celebi showed us the future, that's why I knew you would come and not some of those other men." She smiled at me and suddenly I knew I had fallen in love with that smile since the first time I had seen it.

"We have to go now, I don't think my Weavile can stop the dragon much longer," I said while grabbing her hand.

~

"You have to be kidding me…" The blonde man saw me approaching our camp, holding the princess in my arms. Weavile had somehow returned into the ruby gem and the sword was hanging on my back. The king's soldiers looked over at me and I could hear some angry growls. Why where they mad at me? Suddenly I saw the king, standing between his man. He must have arrived while I was gone.

"Boy, have you saved my daughter?" he asked. I nodded once. "Then you will become her husband."

And so we lived happily ever after.

**End.**

(A/N: Ok, this story isn't good at all.)


End file.
